Electronic books are a kind of multimedia work that is primarily comprised of text, but also may include other visual media such as graphics and images. While text in an electronic book may be accompanied by other visual media, generally an electronic book is intended to be read from start to finish, although not necessarily in one sitting.
There are several file formats used for electronic books, including but not limited to various types of markup language document types (e.g., SGML, HTML, XML, LaTex and the like), and other data file types, such as .pdf files, plain text files, etc. Various file formats are used with electronic book readers, such as the KINDLE reader from Amazon.com. Such a book reader generally is a computer program designed to run on a platform such as a personal computer, notebook computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, mobile device or dedicated hardware system for reading electronic books (such as the KINDLE reader).